She's the end
by MillyMatty
Summary: Isabella broke up with Jacob long time ago. Now he's going to get his revenge. Bella and Angela was assassin-partners and they did missions together now they want to stop. And if it wasn't enough the Cullens have moved to Forks. AU. UP FOR ADOPTION


Prologue _(BPOV)_

"Goodbye Charlie" I stood at the entrance on my way out. "I'll see you later"  
"Bells … Whats up?" My dad, Charlie, was the Chief police in Forks and today was his day to be _really_ observant. Why today of all days! I turned slightly towards him and smiled wider when I saw his expression. His eyes had went wider and I know it was because I was wearing formal clothes. I was wearing a wonderful blue dress I had bought last week. I really wasn't a shopper and I didn't follow the trend but I knew that this dress was really wonderful and no one would believe that I wasn't a shopper of nature.  
"Do you have a date or something?" he asked furious. Uh oh … I had forgotten to tell him about my date with Jacob, dammit. I felt my cheeks went warmer. It was not a good idea to blush right in front of my dad. And I _was absolutely not_ going to tell him that I had a relationship with his best friends son.  
"It's just Jacob and we're just friends." I added the lie smoothly not showing that I really loved my 'best friend' and that we had been together since the age of ten. Today we was heading to a restaurant to celebrate our three years together. We where both thirteen years old, we was both some of the worlds best assassins and we was both in love with each other our relationship was serious.  
Charlie did know about the assassin-thing, and didn't mention it at all. It was something we didn't speak about because it was an illegal subject. And he knew as much as I that it really wasn't something to speak about. How would it act if I came home from a mission and was met with the questions: How was your mission? Did you shot anyone? How many people did you kill? I would definitely _not_ handle the situation if so was.  
"Oh … You guys should have a good time then!" he smiled gladly at the thought of me with Jacob and that we were friends. I had never told him that Jacob was an assassin too. The only reason that had kept me from telling was that Jacobs dad didn't know about it. And it would completely ruin his life if he had known. And another reason was that my dad wouldn't accept Jacob as my boyfriend, not even as a friend, if he knew that Jacob was an assassin. Dad had made it clear that I couldn't have a boyfriend who was an assassin. He had to be an normal boy.  
"Sure, sure." I smiled wide at my dad before I closed the door and headed to the restaurant were I was supposed to meet Jacob.  
And there he was handsome as always but suddenly I felt like something was wrong. Just as I discovered that I also noticed that Jacob wasn't wearing formal clothes like he had promised and that he wasn't alone.  
My heart stopped and I felt a strange pain fill my chest; My heart was broken  
Jacob didn't notice that I had come. But it didn't matter, I would like to hear what they talked about. When I saw that Jacob leaned down to kiss the girl I went 'invisible' and moved to the shadow near them. They wouldn't notice me anyway they didn't see anything but each other.

I thought I would be jealous but I didn't. Suddenly I realized that I really didn't love Jacob he was just as a brother to me nothing less nothing more.

I took a look at my clock I had been early and I wasn't supposed to meet Jacob before an hour. I had looked at the clock but I had definitely mistaken it with an hour! I was glad I had done so. Jacob was in so much trouble for cheating behind my back. Even if I'm only thirteen I knew what Jacob was doing. He was cheating and he had lied to me! It was obvious that they had known each other a while maybe for years.  
An idea formed in my head and I smiled slyly as I planned what to do. I shall act like I didn't came an hour earlier.  
"Now it was time for some eavesdropping!" I thought exited as I concentrated on the strange girl and Jacobs chat.  
" … Bella oh poor Bella … " the girl mumbled exited. "How would she take it? You are going to break up on your three years together celebration! Poor, poor Bella." No, I'm happy. How would I be able to see him in his eyes knowing that he was with that girl!  
"Yeah … Poor Bella," Jacob whispered the agreed laughing a little before he kissed her again. "Leah you have to hide yourself when she comes. I'm pretty sure she won't tackle the thought of you and me kissing. I know her that well. She's in love with me. You know." No, he don't know me at all! I'm not in love with you. At the moment I really wanted to kill him but I couldn't. He better suffer alive.  
"I know …" Leah laid her hands around his neck and pressed herself against him. "Jake, you are the best liar ever!" Maybe, but he didn't caught me when I lied.  
I heard them talk dirty things about me but I didn't bother. I looked at the clock again and smiled ten minutes left. I walked away from them and they didn't notice. I walk straight back home and then turned around and walked slowly back to the restaurant.  
He was alone when I got there this time, he smiled and waved at me. I smiled back but I knew that it didn't touch my eyes.  
"Hey there Bella!" Jacob came towards me and I smiled easily back. "What a gorgeous dress whats the event?" I knew that he knew which event it was but I had planned that it wasn't the event after all. I was going to surprise him! I let out a low giggle.  
"Oh … The event … " I smiled at him and got an thoughtful expression on my face. "Let us get something to eat first. You must be hungry!"  
"I am always hungry … " he rolled his eyes fast and then focused at me again. "Can you tell me now?" I smiled wider and enjoyed the curious look at his face.  
"Let me think about it when we order our dinner." I teased as I sat down at a table for two. I could now see what a flirt he was.  
"Wait, I have it!" He said knowingly as he laid his hand over mine at the table. "It's three years since we got together!" He smiled triumphantly and I rolled my eyes slowly and sighed.  
"Yes it is. But it isn't why I dressed this way." Jacob looked shocked at me.  
"What are you saying?" His voice shot up some octaves. "Whats the event then?"  
"I was going to break up with you." I mumbled trying hard to hide that I was about to scream out laughing. He was really surprised.  
"Why?" I saw how his eyes scanned me for information but I knew that he didn't saw anything.  
"I just realized that I don't love you as a boyfriend. You are more like a brother to me." I smiled at him and I new he saw the truth in my eyes. I didn't lie.  
"What did you see that made you realize?" He asked carefully he didn't stop scanning me.  
"Oh … I just came a bit early." I smiled and sent him a knowing glance before I stood up and strode out the restaurant without an other word. I hadn't ordered anything so I went straight home. When I made it home I was caught by surprise. Charlie wasn't home.


End file.
